Winter Vacation !
by PokeMyButton4
Summary: What happens when 12 of our beloved brawlers go to vermont for witner vacation ! An all out battle that's what! Secrets kept Lies told ... Jealousy takes over .. will these brawlers vacation turn into a nightmare ? RunoxDan ShunxAlice and many more ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey partie people ! Well I decided that I wanted to start a new story (imma still finish the other one) this one is a DanxRuno one so I hope you all like it !**

Chapter One: America!

"Give me my necklace!" a girl with pretty purple hair and gold eyes shouted "You really want it?" A boy with red hair and brown eyes asked her "Yes I Want IT! Now give it back!" she reached but the boy held it higher .. Finally she punched his arm and her dropped her necklace and she picked it up "OW OW OWWW! That really hurt Runo!" the boy cried "Well don't do that again DAN!" Runo yelled out …

"Hey hey hey" a girl with platinum blonde hair and brown highlights walked up and shouted "Hey Julie!" Dan Yelled smiling "Hey Jules" runo said giving her a hug .. "Soo whats up?" she asked bright eyed "Nothing much just waiting for shun and alice and billy and marucho and joe and chan and ace and mira and baron to all get here…" Runo said annoyed "Yeah this is gunna be the best winter vacation ever! Two weeks at maruchos parents villa in Vermont ! We get to go to AMERICA!" Dan Shouted out the last word like he never heard or said it before. "Calm down dan!" Julie yelled out "Yeah don't have a heart attack!" Runo added just a limo pulled up and 9 people got out .. "Billy!" Julie shouted and ran into the arms of the tall kid with blonde hair and blue eyes "Shun! Where were you?" Runo ran to her brother (Yes they're related twins in fact) and hugged him … shun had grayish white hair and gold eyes.. "Sorry Sis" He said "Alice told me to meet her at her house" he added clinging alice to his side she had orange hair and green eyes "Sorry Runo .." she said blushing for no apparent reason. "Baron Ace Joe!" Dan yelled out running to hi-five the kid with black hair and brown eyes baron then the kid with blue hair and yellow eyes ace then the kid with tan hair and blue eyes joe. Marucho a tall kid with blonde hair and blue eyes got out the limo followed by a girl with green hair and green eyes chan and another girl with pink hair and green eyes mira .. "Okay everyone let's split before we miss our plane!" Julie yelled out "We won't have to worry about that ..we're taking my private jet" Marucho said with a smile "But let's get going anyway!" Julie cried "Fine! Everyone in!" Marucho yelled out All 12 of them got in the limo and were on their way to the airport where they would make their journey to america

**In America **

The guys kept oohing while the girls where aaing .. They were in an American airport with american people … About an hour later they were at marucho's villa … "Here we are!" Marucho said as they pulled up … "Wow this house looks amazing" Chan yelled out "Tell me about it" Alice said agreeing with her. "Well no time to waste let's get inside!" Dan yelled out..

An hour later everyone had their room arrangements

Room 1: Runo, Alice, and Julie : Room R.A.J

Room 2: Chan, and Mira : Room M.C

Room 3: Dan, Shun, Ace, and Billy : Room D.S.A.B

Room 4: Marucho : Room M

Room 5: Baron and Joe : Room B.J

**Room R.A.J**

"Isn't This the life?" Julie asked plopping face first on her bed which was covered in frilly pink sheets "Yeah it is!" Alice Said properly sitting on her bed which was all green "YEA ITS AWESOME!" Runo yelled plopping on her bed face first screaming at the same time … Her purple hair covering her face "WOOOOOOOOOOT !" Runo yelled out and hit alice across the head with a pillow, knocking the hell out of her "Pillow Fight!" Runo and Julie Yelled out At the same time. It was an all out war and Runo was winning she held nothing back .. By the time they were done and they looked around to see feathers EVERYWHERE .. Then the door opened and 3 guys where standing in it .. They saw Julie and alice on the floor panting and runo standing above them looking dead at the guys with a huge smile on her face "Hey guys!" Runo said … "Um hi?" Billy said looking in the room seeing feathers in the girls hair and bed and clothes "What in hell happened here?" Dan asked curiously "We sorta kinda had a pillow fight" Julie said getting up and helping alice up.. "And I won!" Runo yelled out "Some pillow fight" Shun said stepping in the room of feathers pulling alice into his arms "But that's not important now…" He added "What's important is that you guys go into town with us today" Dan said grabbing runo's hand and holding it with both of his … "Yeah to have some fun" billy said hugging julies waist from behind .. "okay sure!" Runo said looking at Julie and Alice for their approval …. "Let's show america what we are made of!" Julie shouted fist bumping her hand in the air .. "First things First .. The Feathers?" Runo asked with a smile .. Everyone laughed … america was going to be one hell of an adventure ..

**How was that? Did you like it? Well I did! R&R Please Thanks … Write what you think I won't kill you …. Well I might not muwahahaha! OK BYE !**


	2. boys

Chapter Two: Boys …..

The 6 of them took a cab into town and when they got out all eyes where immediately on them … people would say how gorgeous they all looked and how different … a boy with black hair and purple eyes walked up to them

"Hello I am Sean, and you are?" Sean said looking at Runo personally .. She was wearing a black shirt with purple skinny jeans and black sneakers .. Her purple hair was down and flowing over her golden eyes … "Im Runo, this is my brother Shun, His girlfriend Alice, My other friend Julie, Her boyfriend Billy, and my boyfriend Dan .." Runo said shyly "Well its nice to meet you.. Where are you guys from?" Sean asked nosily "Japan.." Dan answered "Cool … I always wanted to go there .." Sean added even though he never wanted to go to japan he just wanted to impress the pretty girl with purple hair and gold eyes.. "So if you guys need anything at all just ask me .. Ok?" Sean said moving closer to Runo … "Thanks but we're good" Shun said stepping in front of his sister seeing that he was flirting with her "Oh come on Shun don't be so mean ..!" Alice said "Yeah we'd love for you to show us some amazing hang out spots" Julie said "Well ok… first you guys might wanna put some coats on" Sean said trying to see past Shun and look at Runo …

**Back at the house**

"JOE! MIRA! ACE! MARUCHO! BARON!" Chan called from the kitchen "THE FOOD IS HERE!" She added .. They all walked in with the amazing smells filling the room.. "Wow everything smells so great" Mira said walking in .. "Yeah it does.. What did you order Chan-lee?" Baron asked sniffing aroung like a hungry stray puppy .. "Ironically Japanese Food" Chan said and everyone laughed "Well let's see if the americans got it right" Ace said picking up the Styrofoam container that said Ace in black sharpie on it, he opened it and steam rolled onto his face … he saw white rice chicken broccoli and noodles … "Wow it looks so weird" Joe said eyeing Aces plate .. "Well lets see if it tastes weird" mira said eating some of Aces food since she was his girlfriend he didn't really care .. "It tastes way different!" Mira shouted out. "That's because in america they have to use different types of ingredients and they use preservatives and artificial stuff" Marucho said pushing his glasses up on his face "forget that" Baron said opening his container "I'm starving so im gunna eat it either way!" Baron tried it, liked it, sat down and commenced to destroying it … "Baron's got the right idea!" Joe said sitting next to baron, now they were both eating like savages. Chan sighed .. "Boys…"

**Back to Runo and the others**

"Wow America is soo interesting" Runo said picking up different items she saw in the store "Yeah and they have neat clothes too !" Julie said ransacking a Rack of skirts "Hey Runo come look at this" Sean called over "Okay" she called back .. She was unaware that Shun and Dan were watching her every move "look at him trying to be so nice .. Ughh I havent known him and hour and I already hate him" Shun said coldy with no expression "He's clearly trying to steal her from me" dan said.. "look at this necklace." Sean said holding up a silver necklace with a purple stone and a gold stone on it. "Wow.. Its like my hair and my eyes" Runo said "Yeah I know" Sean said gazing at Runo, it was visible to everyone else except her. "I'll buy it for you if you want it" Sean said kindly "that would be kinda wrong" Runo said "I Have a boyfriend" .. "Yeah so backoff" Dan who was immediately at Runo's side said in a very mean tone almost a 'I hate you' tone. "Hey it wasn't like that" Sean said throwing his hands up in defense "Well we took it like that and now we are leaveing bye sean" Shun snapped who was on the other side of Runo with Alice standing next to him. "Billy, Julie! Were leaving .. NOW!" Shun yelled "Okay" Julie said she wanted to put up a fight but she knew never to argue with Shun when he yelled.. The 6 left the store in an instance..

**Runo's POV **

Dan and Shun pulled me by my arms out of the store and at least two blocks down before they let me go and when they did my wrists were red … fire red like Dan's hair

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled grabbing Shun and Dan by the collars.. I might as well have had the word PISSED on my forehead "We were trying to get you away from that Sean guy" Dan said trying to get out of the Pissed Runo's grip .. I was dangerous when angry … "He was obviously flirting with you Runo" Shun Said with a red face … Shun wasn't big on showing emotions but when it came to me his little sister (By 10 minutes) he didn't care about it … all his emotions came into play. "He just offered to buy me a necklace which now thanks to you two I stole!" I screamed out holding up the necklace. "wow that necklace is sooo pretty !" Julie said with bubbly eyes "Yeah you should keep it" Alice said to me .. "What? THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" I Yelled "Then what is your point" Billy asked hiding behind Julie for protection "MY POINT IS THAT MY IDIOT GINGER BOYFREIND AND MY BROTHER CAN'T TRUST ME!" I said releasing my grip on them and pushing them down on their butts and taking off back towards the mansion… _ughh Boys … _I Thought

**Dan's POV**

We'd been back at the mansion for an hour now and everything was so stiff and silent .. Runo seemed to be happy but she still avoided me and Shun as best as she could .. We were all in the living room … sitting on the floor all the guys with their girlfriends under them all except me who's girlfriend was pissed at me and Marucho and Baron who didn't have time for girlfriends … "So let's play truth or dare" Julie suggested out of the blue .. What is it with this chick and truth or dare? "Sure, let's do it" Chan-lee said "I'm going first!" Mira said "Go ahead" Julie said "Ok Umm Shun .. Truth or Dare?" She asked "Dare" Shun said not afraid of one of Mira's crazy dares "Ok I dare you to wear one of Alice's Bras! On the outside of your shirt for the rest of the night!" She shouted "What?" Alice and Shun shouted at the same time and everyone laughed including me and Runo who exchanged a glance at each other and looked away .. It was hard not to notice her when she was sitting next to me.. "Fine.." Shun said going up the steps and came back five minutes later Wearing an orange bra with blue polka dots on them. We all laughed again. "ok Billy .. Truth or Dare?" Shun asked with a smug grin on his face … "Dare" Billy said "ok, I dare you to kiss Mira" Shun said with a pleased look on his face.. "WHAT? NO!" Mira said red in the face … she used to have a crush on Billy and she used to tell me and Shun all about it …. "Ok?" Billy said .. "You ok with this Julie?" "Yeah I'm fine with it, it's just a dare" Julie said .. She wasn't the jealous type like me… Billy walked over to mira and kissed her softly on the lips. Shun looked very pleased at the sight of Mira's tomato face … "Your face is the same color as Dans Hair!" Baron shouted … Mira's pink hair and red face was one hell of a funny sight .. Billy saw me rolling and was immediately getting an idea in his head .. "Hey Dan.. Truth or Dare?" He said smoothly .. I stopped laughing in an instant .. "umm dare I guess" I said … "I dare you bark every time someone says 'I' for the rest of the game" he said "and it has to be a loud bark too" "Umm ok that shouldn't be too bad" I said "ok umm Marucho truth or Dare?" I asked "I-" Marucho started "ARFF !" I shouted out making everyone laugh .. "Dare" Marucho said "Run around the room screaming out ' I like apples!' until I ARF say you can stop" I said "ok" marucho said, he stood up and started running around the room "I Like Apples!" He yelled "Arf!" I yelled "ok truth or dare Runo.." Marucho said running around the room "I Pick-" "ARFF !" I cut her off and she glared at me "Truth" Runo said "okay what are you thinking about right now?" Marucho asked "I LIKE APPLES !" "ARFF!" "Well" Runo started "I'm thinking about slapping Dan .. But then again forgiving him and Shun for earlier .. But most of all I want to really piss Dan off" I looked at her as she stood up walked over to Marucho stop him dead in his tracks and kiss him "And that's when your allowed to get jealous!" Runo yelled at me "Not when someone is being nice!" She stormed out the door … Marucho stood there like a dear in headlights … Everyone was silent and I was redder than my hair with anger and hatred towards Runo … I stood up walked out the room and went out the backdoor to find the bitch who just ruined the good that was left in my day…

**So how was that? Sorry for the late update I've been busy being an athlete honor student and lazy … I will update my other story too ! R&R! Hugs and Tickles .. Rizzle **


End file.
